


Simple

by Jenovahh



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Cheating, Oneshot, Other, Patch 5.0: Shadowbringers, Possessive Behavior, Reincarnation, Smut, Soulmates, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-07-31 16:09:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20117857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenovahh/pseuds/Jenovahh
Summary: You've defeated gods, liberated nations, traveled across worlds...and yet you desire simplicity. Someone who simply loves you for you, who lives the simple life you dreamed of.Your dreams lately, show that you are meant for something, and someone else.





	Simple

**Author's Note:**

> ANONYMOUS ASKED:  
A situation where the WoL has a significant other, but starts getting vague flashbacks to Amaurot and being with Emet-Selch when around him?

He means a lot to you.

Your Elezen (or rather Elven) lover is tall, handsome, sweet. His eyes are like the bluest of skies on a clear Coerthan day, smile as warm as a La Noscean sun. It is with a shaky voice and an outstretched hand that he offers you flowers, tied with a shimmering gold bow.

The Scions behind you are all in shock, watching as your steady hand reaches out for the bouquet. “These are...”

“A request for courtship...if you’ll have me.” His voice is trembling with nerves, hand jittering as your fingers brush against his own. Holding the flowers against your chest, you sniff lightly, their aroma pleasing without being overwhelming.

Looking up at the man, Audric, you remember, you smile and give your answer. “Of course.”

Audric was but a simple man of labor, able to repair your gear in record time. He had a lovely smile and an even lovelier voice, the sight of him working on your gear making your heart beat a little faster. Allowing him to court you seemed right; after all, when was the last time you had put yourself out there? Long enough ago, that you could not even remember.

He was _normal_. Not to say that you certainly didn't consider any of your fellow heroes unworthy of your hand, but you had come to respect them as your closest friends, more than anything.

Audric did not fight. He did not have the Echo, he did not lead, he did not rule. He was just a simple man, with a simple line of work, leading a simple life. 

That’s what you wanted, right?

It’s what you tell yourself, as you shyly let him hold your hand, smiling at the warmth that seems to still linger even as you go to defeat Titania. It is that warmth that drives you, as sappy as it sounds, to bring darkness to a man who has never known it.

“Why...hello there.”

Golden eyes meet yours, stealing what’s left of your breath away. You can barely hear his offer to ally with you over the sound of your heart pounding in your ears, lost in another time, another place as something struggles to push through in the back of your mind.

“Are you quite all right, hero?”

His voice snaps you out of your daze as you realize he’s addressing you, looking between the Scions for fear of getting lost in his eyes again. “I’m well. Merely tired...from the battle.”

Unable to resist, you meet those cool, golden orbs, finding yourself lost within them. You gasp as you find the condescension within them gone entirely, replaced with only a knowing quality, almost expectant. “Rest well, hero.” he murmurs. “You’ll need it.”

His words seem innocent enough, but he does not seem to be a man who is not careful with his words. The sound of his voice rolls through your mind as you sleep, sounding familiar, oh so familiar...

Ever since you had arrived on the first, there had been a nagging feeling of being homesick, though it was not for the shores of Eorzea. There was a longing so deep that it almost made you feel ill, your eyes always turned toward the briny waters of Lakeland, as if you wanted to throw yourself into it's murky depths and never surface again. 

“Darling?”

Turning around, Audric is before you, hand outstretched with a small fruit. “I’m sorry I was,”

“You have a lot to think of, I’m sure. You are an adventurer after all.” he smiles warmly, watching as you take the fruit from his hands. “I had managed to get some fruit from the local market...it is so rare these days...” he trails off, watching as you lift it to your lips.

Biting down, it is sweet, it’s flavor light and different from anything you tasted from the Source. “It’s really good.” you grin, taking another bite. Leaning in, you place a kiss on his lips, chuckling as he goes bright red in the face. “Thank you, Audric.”

“O-Of course!” he stammers, wringing his hands tightly in embarrassment. “Warrior...might you spare me another kiss?” His cheeks are tinted a light pink, eyes sparkling with affection as he waits for your answer.

“I suppose.” you grin cutely, allowing him to kiss you once more. It is as sweet on as the fruit you can taste on your lips, a smile on his face as he pulls away. 

“Thank you, my love.” 

_“Anything for you, my sweet.”_

_Your hand is entwined with another’s, walking through a city with buildings towering so high you can hardly see the tops of them all. The hand holding yours is warm, warmer than anything you have ever felt, and it matches the same warmth you feel in your heart._

_“I must repay your kindness, somehow,” you speak, before being shushed by the figure walking beside you. _

_“Your affection is enough, even on the coldest of days.” They whisper, as if it is but a secret between the two of you. “You must only voice what you need,” with a twist of their hand, a fruit is conjured from thin air, “and I will do my best to provide it for you.”_

Your eyes slowly open as you pull yourself from what must be a daydream, meeting Audric’s concerned eyes. “Are you well?” he asks, hands clutching your shoulders. Looking down at the fruit in your hands, you silently take another bite. “I’m fine.” you murmur, missing the golden eyes looking at you from afar.

The daydreams become more common, and seemingly from nowhere as time goes on. They are never at an inopportune moment, seeming to mostly occur in your times with Audric. It is only as time goes on that you can stitch them together to realize they are memories, though they are not your own. The Echo must be resonating with someone, but who?

Why are golden eyes at the back of your mind?

“Lost in thought, Warrior?”

You let out a small noise of shock as Emet-Selch stands before you, his lantern slightly warm in your hand. “I’m sorry, I,”

He leers as he shushes you, eyes twinkling with mischief. “You had been gone for so long, your little group of misfits had begun to worry. I thought it best I seek you out, before you hurt yourself in your attempts to find your friend.”

His taunting makes you red at the face, arm hurling the aether lantern at him which he catches with ease. “Come now, Warrior. Is that any way to mistreat the gift I lent you so that we might pluck your friend from the lifestream? Need I remind you every moment that passes, our chances of saving her lessen.” The lilting sound of his voice just flusters you more, hands fisted at your sides as you can do nothing but glare at him. “Need I remind you how to whistle?”

“I know how to whistle!” you huff, baring your teeth at him. “I was just...thinking of other things...” you trail off weakly, somehow losing your steam whenever you look at him. 

“Forgive me for doubting you, but I feel I require proof now. Go on and whistle for me, if you would.” The lamp disappears from his hands with a light pop, his eyes focused solely on you. You freeze up suddenly with performance anxiety under his steady gaze, seeing an eternity in those eyes.

You’ve been lost in them before.

“Why do I...” you whisper, making no moves to keep him away as he comes closer.

“Perhaps, a demonstration will help.” The silk of his glove is soft as he catches your chin in his hand, his grip on your waist firm as his arm pulls you close. “Simply purse your lips together...” His head dips, pressing his lips to yours in a kiss.

You freeze for a moment, brain slowly processing the feeling of the Ascian's lips on yours. It feels wrong. It feels strange. It feels...

Divine. 

You press back into him with fervor, gasping as he nips your bottom lip with sharp teeth, giving him the entrance he needs to ravish you further. He greedily drinks down your moan, arm pulling you painfully tight against him as your hands link around his neck. Pulling apart, you gasp for air, his lips kissing at the corner of your mouth, trailing down to your neck. Your mind is in a daze, the feeling of wanting to break free stronger than it has ever been, as if something within you is reaching for the man currently ravishing your neck.

So, you push him away.

He is only moved because he allowed it, this you know. A man with powers that he has is not moved unless he wants to be. You try to find it within yourself to be angry at him; for sneaking up on you like that. It is with disgust that you can find no one else to be angry at besides yourself.

“I find that was a suitable demonstration...” his grin is devious as his fingers run over his lips, a smirk so satisfied it makes you want to throw yourself at him in rage. 

“I...I already have a lover.” you grunt, turning to stomp off in the forest. 

“Do you now?” he laughs, the sound twisted and grating. “I was not aware. Forgive me then, hero. I could not help but sate my...curiosity.” 

Flushing red with shame, you turn around to look at him, as if a force wants to keep pulling you closer to him. His eyes haven’t left your form, roaming across you as a predator would it’s prey. “The aether lamp...may I...” you mumble, wringing your hands together. 

“But of course, my dear hero!” he bellows, all theatrics. With a flourish, the lamp materializes in your hand, soft and warm. “Off you go, to find your little friend. Unless, you desired my company?”

Finding yourself unable to say no, you opt to say nothing at all and storm off into the forest. Distancing yourself from him should keep this _feeling_ at bay, at least you pray that it does. You can only be glad that no one was around for your slip up, the guilt already gnawing at you as your tongue runs across your lips, remembering the taste of him. It was only a kiss, you tell yourself. It was only a kiss. Nothing that you had to come clean about.

“You seem very tense lately.”

How did it end up like this?

Looking from your place near the vanity, your eyes land Audric’s worried ones as he lays on the bed. “That is to say...more tense than usual. For someone as busy as you.”

There was barely any hiding your importance from Audric, with your constant need for repair and the company you kept. That you were the Warrior of Light, or rather Darkness remained a mystery to him, but even he could pick up on that you were someone important.

Placing your brush down, you move to join him in bed, slipping under the covers. “Things have been...hectic. With the Warrior of Darkness bringing night back to us and all.” you lie, tongue feeling like ash as you look at Audric’s dazzling smile. 

“Isn’t it amazing? The night sky? Never in my lifetime...” he reaches out to bring you into his arms, and you let him hold you close, the scent of the soaps and oils from his earlier bath filling your nose. It’s pleasant, but you can’t fight the increasing feeling of how wrong it feels.

Wrong, wrong, wrong. It’s just _wrong_.

“I’m glad you-- I mean we, get to see what the stars look like.” You smile, the happiness of doing this one thing for him the only genuine feeling you have lately. You hate that you can’t seem to shake the feeling of wanting more. You _should_ be happy with him. He cares for you, finds you pleasing to the eye, treats you well...still, you are so unhappy.

“I already had an idea of what the stars look like. Ever since I had looked into your eyes.” he whispers, leaning in to kiss you gently. You quickly return the kiss, sharing a few more before he requests entrance into your mouth. Your groan of displeasure is taken as one of encouragement, his hands reaching for the hem of your tunic.

“W-Wait,” you breathe, catching his hands in yours.

The hurt in his eyes cuts like a knife, and you run through your head for an excuse. “I just...want to wait. I want to take things slow, I’ve never...” His eyes widen in understanding, an warm smile gracing his lips.

“I see. Forgive me for rushing you, my love. I would never do anything to hurt you.”

_“Then what would you call this welt, forming on my arm this moment?” You pout, shoving your hand out at your offender.  
_

_The hooded figure leans over, taking your arm in their hands, pushing back your sleeve. Immediately your heart stops, feeling their skin on yours as they brush across your arm. “T-This is highly inappropriate,” you stammer, trying to pull your arm away but to no avail. “W-Wait,”_

_“Now, now, don’t get all shy on me. You thought to lie to me after all. Me, who bears the burden of truth.” His grip is firm, but you could break it if you really wanted, this you could tell. You make no moves to pull away as they bend to press their lips against your skin, as gentle as a summer rain. You yelp as they give a playful bite, finally gaining the courage to yank your arm from their grasp.  
_

_“Now, you will have a welt.” They laugh, even as you tackle them to the ground, their hood and mask falling from their head. “Forgive me,” they chuckle, nearly out of breath. Golden eyes stare back into your own, full of mirth. A single lock of silver hair grabs your attention. “I could not help but sate my curiosity.”_

“You know me.”

The Ascian arcs an elegant eyebrow, reclined against a nearby cave wall. “Has the constant light finally gotten to you?” he taunts, infuriating smirk on his lips.

“You know what I mean!” you growl, stomping over to him, his eyes shimmering in the dark as if he were standing outside in the never ending light. “You know me. _Knew_ me. In a past life...and you...” You can’t finish your sentence as the look he gives you stops your heart, fixing you in place.

“So even a soul as sundered as yours can remember, can they?” he murmurs, pushing himself off the wall. Trepidation fills you, the need to get away, of being caught takes over you. “Oh yes hero. I _know_ you.”

You take a shaky step backward as he begins to near you, watching in shock as the nearby monsters merely cease to exist. The nearby lanterns are snuffed out, sending you into pitch black darkness. You try to reach out with your senses, but find nothing, increasing your panic. “E-Emet-Selch,” you tremble, gasping as arms wrap around you from behind, bringing you against a firm body.

“If you still only know my title,” he murmurs, releasing a breath against your exposed skin, “then perhaps all your memories have not returned to you yet.” Sharp teeth nip at your neck, a gasp leaving your lips as he brings you closer against him. “It is unfortunate, but you have done well to come this far. I have been patient for this long.”

“Patient for what?” you growl, breaking free from his hold. His form is the only thing you can see, still hunched over as if the weight of the world rests upon his shoulders, and not your own. “I...this is _my_ life now. No matter what memories I have, or who I was in whatever past life I lived,”

You’re cut off by a roaring laugh, the man before you nearly doubling over. Pursing your lips you can only stand there and wait, growing more uncomfortable by the second. “Do forgive me, my sweet, naive, clueless hero...” he snickers, wiping a tear from his eye. “But I could not help but have a genuine laugh at that. Thank you.”

Baring your teeth at him, you feel your fists clench at your sides. “What was so funny?” You were not looking for a fight, but if he kept up his condescending attitude instead of giving you answer, by the Twelve he would get one.

“Calm your anger, Warrior.” he laughs, the sound rich and pure. “After all, it would be of no use to you. You know you cannot hurt me, and you know that I do not mean simply by our difference in power.”

Growling you draw your weapon, aiming it him, bringing your power to the front. He doesn’t move, simply standing there with that Twelves’ damned, _infuriating smirk_. Your frustration mounts as you find yourself unable to run forward, to finally manifest your power to do harm. “Don’t be rash.” he grins, moving toward you once more, plucking your weapon from your hands. You stare dumbly at him, watching as your weapon vanishes into thin air as you back yourself into a wall. “You asked me, if I know you...but you know that yourself."

You don't resist as he reaches for you once more, an arm around your waist, a hand clutching your chin forcing you to look at him. "I know you to your very _soul_." he hisses, rubbing a thumb across your lips. "A soul, that I have high hopes for. You are by far, the best version of _you_ I have seen in many, many years." His eyes slide shut as he leans his forehead against your own. "The truest you, thus far. So eager to save everyone, even at the cost of losing yourself." Your breath comes fast, being pressed against him, your hands clutching at his robes tightly. "You think that the _you_ of your memories differs from the person you see yourself as in this moment...You do not remember yet. But you will."

His lips are on yours, feeling as soft as they had the first time. When he presses for more, you don't fight it, wanting to taste him as much he seems to want the same from you. He practically crushes you to him, as if he were to let you go, you would fade away into the aether. "I have missed you," he breathes, trailing his tongue to your neck, taking your skin between his teeth. It feels entirely too good, it feels _right_, and you feel impatient. You don't want him to wait, to take his time at your neck. You don't want to, you don't want to--

"I can't," you whine, arms weak as they try to push him away. Your heart wrenches in your chest, a vision of your lover waiting for you, ignorant to your adventures. "I may have those memories but...I'm still me...!" you cry out as his teeth bite sharply into your skin, blood trickling down your neck. You whimper as he laps at the wound, hand in your hair wrenching you back to give him better access. "Audric I...I want to be happy with him..." you sob, finally wrenching yourself from his hold once again. Emet-Selch's eyes are shining like the sun, desire flaring brightly, even as his lips pull into a taunting sneer. 

"Go then, to your _lover_." he seethes, standing to his full height. 

"Why are you doing this?!" You shout, voice charged with emotion. "I have a lover, I love _him_, I want to be normal," 

"Normal?" He snorts, the action somehow still elegant coming from him. "You, slayer of gods, liberator of nations, bane of a nation I had created from my own hand..._normal_?" he howls with laughter, fangs gleaming in the darkness. Never had he looked less human, more like the Ascian you knew was lurking beneath that vessel of flesh he inhabited. "You have given up the right to be _normal_ long ago. Even as but a shadow of your past self at current, your soul is still far from normal, shining brighter than the mere flickers of light on this star." He takes a moment to compose himself, brushing his hair from his face. "I am content to let you live out your little farce however. Let you experience what it is to be mortal and all. You know who you belong to."

That last line is like a knife to the heart, the truth of his words cutting painfully deep as tears threaten to burst forth. "I...you would _let_ me continue on? Knowing I share another's bed, you still would," his gaze is like steel, cutting you off as a dark smirk curls his lips.

"It matters not. Share his bed you may, but that is all you do." You gasp as you suddenly find yourself before Audric's home, shame washing over you like a flood. His stare is hard, but still filled with a smugness that you find familiar as you do concerning. "I will be waiting hero."

"Emet-Selch, why,"

"Oh, you're home!" Audric beams, standing in the doorway. You turn to him in shock, trying to kill the frantic look in your eyes. "I thought I had heard someone outside. I didn't know you had stopped by for a visit." He grins, looking genuinely happy to see you. "Did you come by for supper?" he asks, moving to bring you into his arms. Looking back, the Ascian that plagued you had vanished, leaving you staring into the rest of the small village. "Are you allright? You look as though you've seen a ghost." Audric looks you over, gasping as his eyes land upon the wound at your neck. "You've been bitten! Are you poisoned? We must find a healer," 

"Audric."  
  
He stops his fretting as you take your hands in his, clutching them tightly. His blue eyes are filled with concern, twisting the metaphorical knife a little deeper. Putting on your best smile, you reach to give him a light kiss. "Let's eat supper. I wanted to see you."

Lies. Lies, lies, lies.

They spill forth, as easy as lifting your blade, your book, your fist to fight an oncoming threat.

You _wanted_ to stay with him. You _wanted_ a simple life. You wanted to get married, grow old, _die_, with him. To hang up your sword, put away your armor, and live a simple, mortal, average, life--

You wake up screaming, Audric clutching you tightly as he struggles to calm you down. "My love," his voice is full of fear, hands wiping your tears away. "What is the matter?" he asks, searching your face, for what you wonder. 

"It was but a nightmare." you lie, to him, to yourself. "I did not mean to wake you."

_"But wake me you did." you murmur, turning over in the cool sheets, morning sun flowing across your bare skin. _

_"Guilty as charged. I could not decide if you looked more beautiful awake or asleep. I had but one choice to find out." Emet-Selch's eyes are warm as he takes in your body, a genuine appreciation, an unabashed shamelessness shining in golden orbs. "I must say that I much prefer you asleep. Then I don't have to deal with your sass."_

_You let out a laugh at that, pushing yourself up, the sheets falling to pool at your hips. "Me? The sassy one?" you snort, every bit undignified, but it doesn't seem to make a difference if the look in Emet-Selch's eyes are anything to go by. There is still an appreciative quality to his gaze, though it is now tinted with desire. "Don't give me that look. You have somewhere to be." you warn, though your voice holds no true edge to it. _

_"So I do. Which means I must endeavor to be quick." he grins, climbing atop the bed, eyes focused on you and you alone. _

_"Don't you dare!" you laugh, squealing as he drags you toward him. "Emet-Selch!" Your laughter only spurs him on, burying his face in your neck, tickling you with his nose. _

_"No titles, when we're alone remember?" he purrs, moving you beneath him. "Our names sound so much better, don't you think Persephone?" he gives a quick nip to your neck, making you squeal with delight._

_"Very well. Hades, you will be late." You sigh, feeling as his hands trail up your sides. "I will not have Lahabrea breathing down my neck because you were late to a meeting once again," you are cut off with another nip on your skin, giving him a firm smack in retaliation._

_"I would never part from you, if I could help it dearest Persephone." The affection in his voice is enough to feel as if your heart is caught in your throat, your hands reaching out to cup his face in your hands. _

_"You will tire of me someday, dearest." You tease, but his expression is serious as he holds you tight._

_"Never." He whispers, the conviction in his voice nearly undoing you. "Our lives are eternal, our souls bound, and even if the star itself would cease to exist...I would always find you."_

Opening your eyes, those same golden ones from your memories stare right back. He had looked somewhat pleased, somewhat surprised that you had managed to seek him out, lounging in the cool Rak'tikan forest. The lights of the Fanow were but a faint glow in the distance, the area around him eerily silent as if all manner of fauna did not dare come close and disturb him. "You...didn't lie."

"I'm afraid you'll have to be more specific than that, hero." he yawns, making no moves to stand up. You pose no threat to him you realize, for it is certainly not trust that keeps him seated. 

Kneeling, you feel the cool grass on your skin, drawn to him by some unseen force. He remains still even as you straddle his lap, eyes bored as you all but climb atop him. His hands reach for your hips, drawing light circles with his thumbs. Your face heats at the action, but you try to remain focused. "Our lives are eternal...our souls bound..." you repeat, watching as recognition shines in his eyes.

"I wouldn't be a good harbinger of truth, if I lied, now would I?" He purrs lowly, giving you a squeeze.

"Why do you let me remain with Audric? Why not break us apart?" You settle your weight on his thighs, your hands reaching to rest on his chest, feeling the fur of his coat tickle your fingers.

"What threat does that _boy_ pose to me?" he scoffs, taking a wrist in hand, bringing it to his lips. He places a kiss there, eyes sliding shut as he breathes you in. "If he found out, what could he possibly do to me?" He chuckles, nipping at your skin again, making you whimper. "Only _you_ would be in trouble hero. To avoid that it is as simple as leaving him! You seem so determined however, to convince yourself of your mortality, as unfortunate as that is." The outermost part of your gear disappears with a snap, allowing him trail kisses further up your arm.

"Am I not mortal? You had said that that only you and Elidibus,"

"You are mortal yes." he interrupts, pulling you closer against him. You blush as you feel his arousal beneath you, stilling your hips as you fight the urge to grind upon it. "But, if your mortality is such a concern on whether or not we will part, do not fear; I have that already taken care of. I have my ways after all." His hand slowly creeps up to your chest, lightly pinching a nipple between his fingers that earns him a whimper. "So go on. Live your mortal life."

Taking his chin in your hand, you stare him down, feeling what feels like a millennia worth of anger within you trying to find it's way out. "My life isn't yours to play with." you growl, searching his eyes for any sort of remorse.

You find none.

"I would never play with your life. You know this." His eyes become half lidded as he reaches for your arousal, the silk of his gloves gliding over your hypersensitive skin. "In fact, I have been quite understanding," he snaps his fingers once more and you are left with only your small clothes as the final barrier between you, "to your need to convince yourself. For I already know the truth." his voice sounds a bit more ragged, his eyes more ravenous as they roam over your body. Reaching between you, he glides his now bare hands over your arousal, your hips having a mind of their own as they reach for his touch. "You are _mine_ hero." he rumbles, voice husky with desire.

You melt under his careful ministrations, your hand falling to his shoulder allowing him to bring you to him, his mouth closing around a nipple that has you crying out into the night. He still works his hand over your arousal, smearing what wetness you offer as you press yourself into his hand. It is a simple matter to roll you beneath him, his heavier outer coats vanishing much like your own gear. "Why would I let you go, when I have waited so long?" he whispers against your skin, conjuring oil to coat his fingers as he presses one inside you. "Do you think I would not find a way to keep you by my side? After I have waited for years and years..."

Your body draws him in immediately, you feel him smirk against your skin. "I would do anything to make you happy..." he sounds almost lovesick, the look in his eyes would have you weak in the knees were you not already laid on the ground for him. He adds a second finger, smiling serenely as your cries increase, thrusting them at an easy pace. You're gasping for air it feels like, pleasure coursing through every part of your being. You feel as if there's no fighting against it, not when nothing has felt more right than anything else in your life. Not when you could feel the love and affection in each touch, each caress, each breath on your body.

"M-More," you plead, urging him to go faster. The edge remains just out of reach, your eyes meeting his golden ones. 

"Say you are mine." he demands, curling his fingers just so, a keening cry pulled past your lips as he hits that spot within you. "I must hear it. After so long."

"H-Hades,"

A shuddering breath passes dark lips, the last of his clothing vanishing as the two of you lie bare on the forest floor. "Again." he urges, pulling his fingers from your opening. "My name. _Again_." Lining up, you feel the head of his cock at your opening, pressing in slowly. The two of you moan in unison at your joining, your legs wrapping around his hips to bring him closer, which somehow doesn't feel like close enough. You feel more complete than you ever have in your life, hands in his hair so that you can keep drinking him down as he slowly begins to move within you. You swallow his moans as much he does your own, his hands gripping your hips hard enough to bruise, but you can't even register the pain past the sheer ecstasy coursing through you. "You belong to me, _Persephone_." He growls, a hand suddenly catching your hair between his fingers, yanking your head back roughly like he did in the cave. Sharp teeth scrape along your pulse, your instincts flaring up only to be silenced by his thrusts becoming more urgent, more forceful. He fucks you like a man possessed, the sound of skin against skin loud over your own cries as he tugs and bites at your skin. 

"I'm yours, Hades," you whine, feeling the end so very, very close. Your vision is hazy, limbs weak as he pushes you closer to the edge, but not over it. "H-Hades," you whimper as he bites down to break the skin again, moaning loud enough that any of the Viis on patrol would have heard you as you reach your peak. He follows not too long after, hips jerking without rhythm into your eager body, a broken cry of _Persephone_ falling from his lips. You lie there in a daze, staring up at the night sky as he empties himself within you, the stars in skies above twinkling like lights in a long forgotten city...

_"Have you no shame, Emet-Selch?" you giggle, hunching your shoulders as he tickles your neck with his nose, a habit he had made once he found out you were ticklish. The two of you stand together in a garden, flowers nearly reaching your waist, lights of the city twinkling as the sun begins to set._

_"What is there to be ashamed of? Am I not allowed to express my very healthy love for you?" he hums, the vibration making you laugh all over again, hands weakly batting him away. _

_"I know not a moment's peace when you are around." You grin, giving him a peck on the cheek, your hand moving to run through his hair. He gives a contented sigh, arms coming to wrap around you tenderly. "You are so very embarrassing." You tease, though he knows you enjoy his attentions. Strangers pass by, masked just as the two of you are, but even you can feel their smiles at seeing how happy the two of you are. You cannot help but feel shy about it; he does have a seat on the Convocation after all. And yet, he had chosen you out of everyone._

_"If showing my love for you embarrasses you so, we may always retire to our rooms." He grins, waggling his eyebrows. You try to smack him again, but he holds you tighter, laughing rich and loud. "Feeling shy, my love? Has Lahabrea been pestering you again?" he questions, reaching a hand out to conjure a flower. Taking it from his hands, you admire it's beauty, it's petals soft to the touch, stem free of thorns that would hurt you._

_"He is only doing his job; encouraging me to stop your antics so that you might actually attend a meeting on time, instead of hanging about like a lovestruck fool." You cannot hide the smile from your voice, grinning ear to ear as he gives you a quick kiss on the cheek._

_"If loving you is to be foolhardy, then I am content with my lot in life." You make a noise of surprise as he suddenly picks you up, twirling you around in his arms. "My love for you is as eternal as we are, my soul bound to yours until the end of time."_

Cool wind blows through your hair, strands whipping about you as you stare into crystal blue skies of Il Mheg. Flowers of all kinds tickle at your toes and ankles, a tug on your arm bringing you back to the present.

"Darling?"

Smiling, you allow Audric to pull you along, his mood infectious as he prattles on about the sights he had never gotten to see, for fear of incurring the pixies' wrath. The pixies couldn't resist messing with him a little bit of course, but a quick word from Feo Ul was all it took get you some well deserved peace.

"You must truly be amazing; to make friends with the pixies. Their king of all people!" He exclaims, staring up at the castle that Titania had retreated back to. "You are no mere adventurer, are you?"

You give a small laugh, letting him pull you down to sit amongst the flowers. "Whatever gave you that idea?" you ask, mask in place as he brings your hand to his lips, placing a gentle kiss to your skin.

"You may not reveal all your secrets to me dear, but even I can tell that you are someone special. Something _more_." His voice is entrenched in awe, an easy smile on his face. "In truth, I have to wonder what you even saw in me, a simple repairman." He admits, face tinted as pink as the flowers at your feet.

Looking over his shoulder, you meet familiar golden eyes, saying nothing for a moment as they stare right back. "I saw the life I wanted to live." you murmur, unable to tear yourself away. "Tell me Audric...do you believe in a love that lasts forever?"

Audric pauses for a moment, eyes sparkling like jewels. "Of course I do."

Golden eyes twinkle, a smirk graces dark lips. 

"If only it were that simple."

**Author's Note:**

> Gonna say this is hugely experimental and by far the longest standalone piece I've written in a long time. I mostly used it as practice for several reasons; storytelling, exploring darker/bad themes, general writing practice. I feel I focus on dialogue too much sometimes, and that I should work on my imagery, and creating a setting a bit more? I can see why I wouldn't do it myself, as I admittedly do get bored reading some stories where the author takes like ten paragraphs telling me everything about the setting XD. Also wanted to try and work on the whole genderless sex as well, but ehhhhhhhhhhhh idk. I feel like I still need to read more writing on it, or just make it mature and alude~ to it.
> 
> Other than that, I hope you enjoyed this little piece.
> 
> Also side note:  
I'M COMIN OUT OF MY CAGE AND IVE BEEN DOIN JUST FINE


End file.
